Why? Because He has Pride
by Nanoue-Chan
Summary: What prodigies love amound all things? Their pride of course! ... and what about their teamates? NejiTen some Sasusaku. Don't own Naruto.


**Why? Because he has pride**

Some Rules Of Pride.

1) Be Heartless.

2) Practice a death Glare.

3) Never Laugh.

4) Don't smile, _Smirk_!

5) DON'T YOU EVER DARE CRYING!

6) Don't show or feel emotions.

7) Think that love is forbidden for the strong people.

8) Despise loud mouthed people...

9) Have a funny hairstyle.

10) Don't give 'thank you' or 'please'.

11) Don't you dare blush!

12) Train endlessy without any breaks or fun. (**a/n**: thanks to ChigiriSasaki for that one! x )

13) Don't speak, say 'hn'! Or at least say less than five word in a sentence.

14) Practice to be indifferent with people that show you love or puppy eyes.

15) But The Most Important Thing: _**Do so not fall in love with your team mates!**_

**x.o. 3.o.x.**

Tenten and Neji were both eating under a three after a loooong sparing session.

"Are you gay?" Tenten suddenly asked.

"…"

If he wasn't so on the pride stuff he would've choked his food, narrowed his eyes and began to scream at her and her insanity. But he is _the _Cold hearted Bastard Hyuuga, The One that with Sasuke created this oh so fabulous code, so he just glared at her.

"Neji?" Tenten waved her hands in front of his eyes.

"What.The.Fuck?"

"Okay, it's because the day before yesterday with Sakura and I saw a movie about how tow people reaaaalllyyy different that had fallen in love with each other. They were like opposites and then I read a book that I borrowed to Hinata and the title was 'Opposites Attracts'. This made me wander about it and I thought that it was totally true! "

"So what's the point of thinking that I was gay?"

"Let me continue! So I had a conversation with Ino yesterday night and she said to me that normally it was the people who shared the same passion and likes that were meant for each other like best friends, you know!"

"No, I don't."

"Whatever, that conversation makes me remind of another movie that I had seen with Sakura about best friends who became lovers, yeah cliché I Know. So I had a blank night because of that!"

"What stupid things to worry about" he snorted. "But I still don't see what's concern me in your girlie problem" he continued with slight annoyance.

'Oh my god! 18, 19…20…21.22. TWENTY THREE WORDS?' he screamed in his head. 'Great I've broken the rule thirteen!'

What did you expect? That he would begin to scream in frustration _directly_? He has his _pride_ to keep up! Didn't you read the code!

"Would you wait! Okay so I was thinking really hard of something that could reach both of the two kind of love."

"Lifeless."

"Ah shut up! So like I was saying I was thinking of that and I finally came to a conclusion! I discovered two people who can reunite both of these two!!!" said Tenten excitedly.

"What a discovery."

"Yeah!! Do you want to know?"

"No."

"Come on, I know that you want to know!" she pleaded him with her super magical puppy eyes.

"No! I know that you know that I don't want to know!" he said looking away because of her puppy eyes.

'Rule number 14 broken! Good, really good!' he tough.

"You're Senseless!"

"You're lifeless!"

"Okay, okay I give up but if you still want to know why I think that you're gay then…"

"Oh no! Tenten! You didn't…"

'No she couldn't think of that!'

"Maybe…"

"You match me up with Hinata!" he screamed while he blushed.

'Shit' he cursed 'I broke the rules number 1, 6 and 11!'

"No, oh please no! Hinata is sooo for Naruto!"

"Hn…"

"I matched you up to Sasuke!" she said brightly.

His right eye began to twitch, he became all red no, no wait! purple yeah purple and oh god…

"…"

"Neji?"

"…"

"Okay maybe I was a little too, maybe too far in my deductions…"

"…"

"Okay, okay you're not gay it's just that hey you two are totally different but totally the same in a way!"

More twitches.

After some time, his skin lost purplish colour and his eyes became more relaxed.

Good, our so lovely weapons mistress will live an other day.

'Well, I already broke a majority of rules around her one or an other wouldn't change a thing' our genius said to himself.

"Okay Neji I'm sorry if…"

She was cut right there by his lips, soft and tender one. She was totally dumb founded but this felt so good. He put his hand up to her neck pulling her head closer and the other at her waist.

When they broke apart Tenten was totally speechless but she didn't have to come up with a sentence because she already knew that it wasn't necessary with him.

His back accosted to the three he put Tenten in is lap and trapped her in a lovely embrace.

"I love you," he whispered. "I always did."

Rule 15 had been broken.

"I love you too, Neji." she murmured back resting her head on his shoulder.

And Tenten became lover with his oh so different best friend.

Love is complicate isn't it?

x.o. 3.o.x.

From nearby brushes not far of team gai's training gorund...

'Seems like Hyuuga lasted longer than me with that pride thing' The raven haired prodigy tough.

"Sasuke?" asked a pink haired Kunoichi.

"Yes?"

"Why all this time to confess to Tenten?"

"Hm…"

"Why?" She repeated.

"Because he has pride."

"Senseless."

He smirked and then gave a gentle kiss to his girlfriend.

"I love you." he said to her.

The End.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay jsut a little idea that cross my mind sorry if there's fault try my best, if you notice some tell me okay? I need to improvise my english! xp anyway review please!


End file.
